Make No Mistake, He's Mine
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: Oneshot, slash. Vlad and Dash consider their respective places in Danny's life, as well as their thoughts on each other. Established Swagger Bishie, one-sided Pompous Pep.


**AN: Okay if this doesn't get me kicked out of the Phandom, I don't think anything will.** **You can all blame MissMikuSays for this by the way, encouraging things she shouldn't. **

**But yes, this came out of my Glee obsession by way of the Diva episode. Santana and Sam sang Make No Mistake(She's Mine), and I just got hooked okay? You have no idea how many times I've replayed it between the episode itself and writing this.**

**I also got major inspiration from one of Demitasse-lover's deviantart submissions, which you can find on their page(it's called DP Slash Rivals). Somehow a scrapped pic turned into this whole fucking war between Dash and Vlad for Danny, and I have no idea how because I don't like to look too closely at my choices in writing for fear of my own mental state.**

**That said, I hope you enjoy my temporary insanity.**

**Song lyrics work as follows:**

non-bold pertains to Dash

**Bold is Vlad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Glee, or this song!**

* * *

Of course. Of. Fucking. Course.

I don't know why it should surprise me, today's already been the day from hell. Late to school, failed a major test and got chewed out by Lancer, late to football practice because of said chewing-out and got screamed at by Coach too. Then because of all this, I had to cancel my date with Danny since I'll definitely get grounded for failing that test. The only thing to complete today and make it a perfect "fuck you" from the universe would be **his** damn limo sitting out on the curb like he owns the place. Narcissistic jackass.

A soft hand squeezed mine, bringing me out of my angry stewing. I looked down to see soulful blue eyes staring at me from under a mess of black hair, practically screaming concern. "Dash, you okay?" Danny asked in a quiet voice. I sighed, feeling a little guilt take hold.

Just because I'm in a pissy mood doesn't mean I have to worry him with it.

I squeezed back. "M'fine, Danny. Just ticked that I had to cancel our date because of Lancer's stupid test." Not a complete lie...

He smiled slightly, laying his head against my arm. "That's all? I told you I'm fine with it. God knows how many times I've failed those things. Besides," he threw a little cheeky grin my way. "I could talk your parents into 'helping you study,' so it's not a total loss." I gave an ugly snort of laughter, mood lifting. I still don't get how he always knows exactly how to cheer me up, cliché as it sounds.

And as long as he keeps doing it, I don't really care.

We made our way up the front steps, making small talk about the homecoming dance happening next week. Our relationship's been public knowledge since the beginning of junior year, so I was looking forward to actually enjoying my date to the dance, now that I don't have to take Paulina for show anymore. My hand was just barely on the doorknob when it suddenly swung open, and the other reason for my bad mood made his grand appearance, all smiles and sweetness and 'Daniel! And _Dashiel_, it's been _far_ too long. Come in boys, come in!'

God I hate Vlad Masters.

_Don't call him up anymore._

_'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice._

_I don't wanna see your face answer his door._

The scowl was firmly back in place as we moved into the living room, his arm wrapped tightly around Danny's -_my Danny_- shoulder, asking him about his day. I don't care if he talks to him. I'm not Danny's owner, and I certainly don't tell him what to do or who he can talk to. But I can't fucking stand Master's tone of voice, like someone welcoming home their lover after a long day. He's so shameless with the flirting, and so goddamn smug about the fact that he can get away with it because he's chummy with Danny's parents and they're so oblivious that they don't even notice it. But what I hate the most is the way he blatantly shoves it in my face, dropping all his little hints about how he doesn't think I'm good enough for Danny.

Like anyone fucking asked for his opinion of our relationship.

_Make no mistake, he's mine._

_**He only knows how I feel.**_

_**I only know what he's like**_

After a trying day spent smiling through Jack's never ending prattle and Maddie's standoffish attitude, it's so very refreshing to see my dear Little Badger's lovely face.

If only he didn't insist on dragging that Neanderthal boy toy of his around.

I refuse to acknowledge Dashiel as Daniel's boyfriend. The wretch hasn't earned that privilege, and as far as I'm concerned, he never will. I adore Daniel, but I honestly do not understand what goes through that boys' head sometimes. How he could consent to date the vile boy who spent the better part of their education beating him black and blue; how he could look the beast in the eye with any affection; how he could kiss the lips that spewed such hatred towards him, I'll never know.

But I can't deny Daniel his bit of fun during his high school years, for surely that's all this is. It could never be anything serious, anything lasting. Dashiel's kind aren't the type to be tied down, and sooner or later, he'll leave dear Daniel with nothing but a broken heart. One that I'll be more than willing to mend for him.

_When he needs me_

_Oh, how he needs me_

I quickly stole the seat next to Danny before Vlad gets the chance to slide his slimy claws all over what's mine. It's so disgusting, I mean, the guy's in his forties for god's sake! He's a goddamn billionaire, he should be off seducing brain-dead socialites, not making eyes at a sixteen-year-old like a total creep.

Danny leaned into me with a contented smile on his face, and I shot the smuggest fucking grin I can over to the sleazeball. That's right, glare at me all you want, asshole. Because it's me who gets to kiss him, it's me who leaves all those love bites on him you so desperately hate. It's me who makes love to him, who knows his body inside and out.

And it's me who makes him scream and beg for more, like you only wish you could.

_**Deep in the night**_

I've never struck a child before, but the little bastard is pushing his luck with his smirk. I know he wants me to crack, to say something, to make myself into a fool in front of Daniel. I won't give him the pleasure.

Because what the wretch doesn't know is how often Daniel comes to me for guidance, for advice, for a shoulder to cry on. He comes to me for solace, because I'm the only one who can truly understand how trying and torturous it is to lead a double life, the only one who can understand how absolutely terrifying it can be to live as we do, fearing our own abilities. I am the one he comes to at midnight, when he needs the soft words and gentle hands of someone who is his perfect counterpart in every way, who desires him for more than just a meaningless little fling.

Dashiel may have access to his body, but I am the one who owns those precious moments in the middle of the night, when it is only the two of us and the stars.

_Make no mistake, he's mine._

What the hell is he smirking at? I'm the one with the adorable slip of a boy cuddled up next to me.

_**He's mine**_

Gloat while you can, Dashiel. Daniel will come to his senses soon enough.

_He's mine._

I barely noticed Danny's parents enter the room, too tangled up in my staring match with the pedophile from hell.

_**Don't get too close when you dance,**_

_**Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends**_

_**You were out on the town**_

Jack and Maddie, in their impeccable timing, seat themselves on the loveseat nearby, distracting me from the slime clinging to my Little Badger. Maddie gave a smile in their direction, obvious approval in her gaze.

"So Dash, Danny told me that you asked him to the homecoming dance next month," she chirped. Dashiel broke his gaze away to nod. "Yeah, well, he's the only one I'd consider going with anyway," he said, a soft look in his eyes as he looked over at Daniel, who seemed to be attempting to become one with the couch, his face flushed.

Maddie cooed in the most irritating way. "Oh you'll just have to let us get pictures before you go. It's just so exciting, Danny's first dance with his first boyfriend!" I felt the urge to vomit, but kept my decorum as Jack nodded and began a discussion of the upcoming game with Dashiel. I watched as Danny laid his head back on the taller boy's shoulder, his eyes slipping closed as he let out a content sigh, and I felt my heart grow heavy and dull.

_**There in his arms.**_

Just the thought of Daniel in that…_ogre's_ arms, at his mercy, enrages me to the point of wanting to strike the boy down here and now, never mind that Maddie and Jack would be witness to my crime. The atrocity being committed right before their eyes is so much greater. It is tragic that Daniel's parents are blind to the boy's plight. That they cannot see that their son is consorting with a proven hooligan; the very same hooligan that made his life a living hell until he decided he wanted to play nice for a change just so he could get laid.

_There in his arms._

The creeper's looking really angry now. I tightened my hand on Danny's shoulder, watching him switch his glower to me. Oh, someone's pissy because he won't be the one slow dancing with his precious "Little Badger"(I don't even know where he pulled that nickname from. I mean, badger? What the fuck). I stared right back, smirking at the fire raging in his eyes.

_Don't include him in your dreams._

Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not a complete jar head. I know what Vlad thinks of me; that he thinks I'm just screwing around with Danny's head and I'll drop him like the proverbial rock once I get bored. I also know that he's had plans for Danny ever since they first met at that reunion.

And I don't mind admitting to myself that it freaks me out.

As perverted and freaky as I find his attraction to Danny(understandable though. Danny's pretty easy on the eyes, in a cute way), he's still a billionaire, and a way better prospect for Danny's future. He's got money and connections, and all I have to offer is myself. And as much as I know that Danny does care about me, and would never kick me to the curb for something like money, I won't pretend that I'm not afraid that our relationship won't make it long-term, that Danny won't find someone better.

All I can do is give him all of me, everything I feel for him, and hope that's enough.

_**I wanna be in his dreams.**_

This dalliance of Daniel's, surely the boy can see that it won't last. That his little lover will throw his heart away, shove him away in cruelty when he's had his fill and move on to the newest interest. Will leave him to pick up the pieces of everything Daniel will try to build with him.

Then again, Daniel's always been somewhat obtuse when it comes to matters of the heart, throwing himself fully into his feelings without consideration of the consequences.

But no matter, because I will be waiting in the wings, waiting patiently to step in and soften the blow for the dear boy. And then his eyes will surely open to all I have to offer him, all that Dashiel could never give him. The connections I have with heads of prestigious universities, the funds to smooth the way for admissions despite his dismal grade point average; I can open so many doors for him, allow him to live his dreams of NASA and space flight. I can save him from a life of wasting away in this putrid little berg, trapped as it's unappreciated protector and forced to take over for his parents ghost-hunting business, trapped in a life he hates.

Surely he can see all this, all that waits for him, if he'd only let me help him reach out and take it.

_Cause I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna know where he goes_

_Each night when he leaves._

There is something about our relationship that bothers me, though. That's always bothered me, but I'm too afraid of rocking the boat to even consider bringing it up.

Danny's hiding something from me, and it's definitely something he thinks I won't like.

Ever since we met, I've always been hyper aware of Danny, and that's only increased since we've started dating, and I noticed all the odd little quirks that don't quite add up; of how he acts when he's trying to deflect attention away from himself, of how he scopes out a room he's unfamiliar with like he's a seasoned SWAT team member or something, or how he always looks so exhausted and beat up when he comes back from his little "bathroom breaks" in the middle of classes. I've tried hinting, especially about the bruises, but he just brushes it off with an excuse and a kiss, and the really scary part is that he does all this like he's used to it. Like it's no big deal to look so roughed up with no explanation, and the relationship's still so new that I'm reluctant to say something and make things awkward, but it drives me crazy trying to figure out what's going on.

My first guess was abuse of some kind; I figured one of the other jocks thought they were being funny, and I was fully prepared to lay the smack-down on whoever was doing it. But when I talked to Lancer about it, he said that there'd been a dramatic quieting in bullying since Danny and I had gotten together(and I'd stopped picking on others for fun, but I ignored that part). And his behavior doesn't really scream abuse; he doesn't flinch when anyone comes near him like he used to with me.

I know Danny's still his own person, and entitled to a few secrets(hell, I haven't even told him about the fact that my dad still doesn't know about us), but I get the feeling it's something big, and I'm worried he doesn't trust me enough to let me in. I'm scared that in the back of his mind, he still sees me as the bully who tormented him for years on end, someone he can't ever risk confiding in.

So I don't press, because I'm not sure I'm ready to hear the answer to the question I'm too afraid to ask.

_**When he leaves.**_

I know that Daniel hasn't yet confided in the boy about his little "condition", and I won't deny, it leaves me glowing. Daniel's no fool, he knows the idiot can't be trusted with something of this magnitude, that he would never understand how very precious Daniel is because of his halfa status.

And so it's left to me to step up as his one confidant, a role I'm only too happy to play until Daniel realizes the bond we share. We're the only two of our kind; surely he sees how we are destined to be.

So I leave him to his childish game with Dashiel. It will never last, and I'm a patient man.

_Make no mistake,_

The wackjob got up and stretched, sending me an oddly smug look before turning to Danny's parents, thanking them for the kind invitation, but he really must be heading off soon to take care of some business.

Isn't that a shame.

_He's mine._

Mr. Fenton dragged him off into the basement, talking about some new ecto weapon he wants Vlad to see before he goes. I rolled my eyes and started to turn back to Danny when something sitting on the coffee table in front of us caught my eye.

Huh. Masters left his Blackberry behind.

...His _very expensive_ Blackberry.

I looked over to check on Danny, who thankfully still had his eyes closed. My eyes slid back to the phone, sitting innocently next to...Mr. Fenton's open can of soda.

Well, now. Far be it from me to pass this up. I carefully inched my hand forward, brushing against the cool aluminum...

_**He's mine.**_

I sighed impatiently, Jack's droning voice grating in my ear like a dying hound. How Maddie deals with him day in and day out... "Jack, I really, _really_ must be heading back to the office," I plead. "There's an upcoming benefit that requires my attention, and as much as I'd like to stay and look over your progress..." I trailed off, making my way back up the stairs and through the steel-plated door before he could drag me back to his poorly-kept workbench.

"No problem, Vladdie," he boomed as he followed me out. One of his arms found itself latched around my neck, and I stumbled forward as his weight bore down on my back. "You can always stop by tomorrow and see the new ecto-gun Maddie's been fine-tuning. I think we've really got a winner this time, something the GIW will have to take notice of!"

"That's nice," I ground out, swiftly walking back through the kitchen. "I'm sure it'll be all the rage with them, and I'll check back as soon as I ca-"

I cut off, too appalled by the scene that greeted me in the living room. Oh, he was far past asking to die now. He was _**begging**_.

_He's mine._

Keeping my face composed, I leaned forward and stuck my hand towards Vlad, an apologetic grin blooming. "Sorry about that, sir, my knee accidentally bumped the table." I could feel Danny quivering next to me, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the incredulous look on Vlad's face.

Vlad slowly picked up the drenched electronic, his lip curling at the way his skin stuck to the soda that had already dried on its surface. He turned back to me, his face a carefully constructed mask of pleasantry that didn't quite reach his eyes, and took my hand. "Quite alright my boy," he trilled as Mrs. Fenton left the room to get paper towels. "Accidents will happen."

And if my grip was tight enough to cut off his blood supply, neither of us gave any outward signs. I knew that he got my intent, though. Hopefully, this time the message would stick.

_Don't call him up anymore._

_Don't call him up anymore..._

* * *

**What have I unleashed on the world... Hope you enjoyed, and please review!~**


End file.
